Catálogo: No Clocks
by Lunnetta
Summary: El tiempo vive, así que muchas veces arregla las emociones a su conveniencia. Harry&Hermione. / Advertencia: Es un conjunto de drabbles o capítulos únicos. Ninguna historia tiene relación con las anteriores.
1. Por besarte

**Por besarte**.

Entre alegrías, juegos, discusiones, gritos, tareas, no quedaba tiempo para aquello, demostrarse lo mucho que se amaban y lo que harían por mostrarlo.

Deseaban estar, una noche, solos, en la Sala Común, besándose, acariciándose, hacerse el amor... simplemente, expresar libremente y a gritos lo mucho que se amaban. Los dos lo deseaban, claro, pero... el problema es que ninguno lo sabía.

Así que sólo se tendrían qué conformar con el trato diario, con las miradas, rozones de manos, y a cada que pasaba, más se deseaban.

Harry y Hermione, dos almas unidas... sin saberlo.

Era una noche normal, eso aparentaba ser, claro: Tareas, pergaminos tirados, plumas rotas, frascos de tinta chorreados y manchas en el escritorio. La desesperación tocando la puerta del trío maravilla de Hogwarts.

-Ron, ¿entendiste, por fin? – repetía por enésima vez la castaña, revolviéndose por misma ocasión el cabello, que la hacían ver, a ojos de cualquier chico, menos atractiva de lo que ya era. Pero, a la vista de Harry, lucía más bella que nunca.

No cabe duda de la certeza de aquella frase que nos dice: _Todo depende del cristal con que se mire_. Pero el cristal de Harry estaba lleno de amor, deseo, pero inexpresivo...

-Sí, sargento, ya me entró en la cabeza, ¿lo dudas? – preguntaba el pelirrojo haciendo un gracioso puchero.

-Ay, Ron.- reía la castaña.- Aun con tu cabeza dura, me animas más el día con tus comentarios.- A esto Harry reaccionó por dentro con dejo de celos asomándose.-

-Bueno, Ron, ya que entendiste, no sé si me dejes hablar con Hermione a solas. Como los buenos amigos que somos.

Hermione casi chocaba su cabeza contra el pesado libro que estaba guardando. ¿Harry hablar a solas con ella? No podía ser cierto, era evidente que el sueño la estaba invadiendo, y la hacía pensar cosas que tal vez no estuvieran ocurriendo.

Por su parte, Ron casi se cae de la risa, pero se tuvo qué calmar. Hacía tiempo el ojiverde, en una hermosa tarde de otoño, le había confiado sus sentimientos hacia la chica, lo cual había llenado de incredulidad, sorpresa y alegría al pelirrojo.

-Bueno, Harry, creo que te hago caso. ¡Hasta mañana! – se despedía el ojiazul recogiendo sus libros, y dirigiéndose a la escalera que daba al dormitorio de chicos.

-¡Hasta mañana Ron! ¡Que descanses! – exclamaban los dos, pensando, cada uno, lo estúpidos que se podrían ver a la vista del otro.

Afortunadamente, ellos eran los únicos que quedaban en la Sala Común, así que podrían tener el campo libre para, poder expresar lo que sentían uno por el otro.

Estaban pensando en diferentes maneras de expresarlo, hasta que después de un letargo que parecía no tener fin, el ojiverde rompió el hielo.

-Hermione, creo que... bueno, no sé cómo decirlo.

**Hermione deja de hacerte ilusiones. Tienes sueño y eso te hace imaginar cosas que no son. Punto.** – ¿Cómo decir qué?

-Ejem... lo que ha pasado en estos últimos meses. ¿Acaso no te has dado cuenta?

**¿Darme cuenta de qué?** Hermione permanecía sorprendida, lo miraba extrañada...

-Hermione... – después de un largo silencio, se atrevió a confirmarlo.- _Yo te amo_.

Ahora sí la chica tenía motivos para estar sorprendida. Jamás se imaginó que alguien, y mucho menos de él, emanaran aquellas tres pero hermosas palabras, que silbaban dentro de su confundida mente.

-Pero, si tú no me quieres a mí, será mejor que me retire. Con que lo sepas ya es suficiente. – Acto seguido, el muchacho se levantó, con paso derrotado, justo a dirigirse a su dormitorio. Pero, ella, lo detuvo y respondió:

-Harry, por favor, no te vayas, escúchame. Yo también te amo. No sé cómo pude callármelo todo este tiempo. Siempre he deseado amarte, besarte, abrazarte, cuidarte, respetarte... No me dejes, por favor.

Entonces, el ojiverde la miró a los ojos, se acercó al rostro de la joven, y llenó, sus labios, lentamente de él. Ella ya no tenía nada qué esconder, ni en qué pensar. Sólo quería, estar perdida en sus brazos, tener siempre su imagen en su mente, y grabar cada área de su cuerpo, de él.

Así, estuvieron varias horas, demostrándose que, nunca es tarde para amar. Ya iba a finalizar séptimo curso, y ya llegaría la hora en que él se enfrentaría a ese infeliz que podría separarlos. Pero eso no importaba, lo que valía era el presente, así que lo disfrutaron, lo más que podían.


	2. Te buscaría

**Te buscaría.**

Caminando sobre una solitaria calle, viendo cómo papeles publicitarios vuelan en vaivén, sintiendo cómo el viento me susurra una triste canción, por enésima vez, me recuerda los bellos momentos vividos... Contigo.

¿Dónde estás, amor¿Dónde te encuentras en estos momentos, justo cuando más te necesito?

En ese momento, me viene dando de golpe, un gastado periódico. Miro hacia la parte superior, y me fijo en el año: 1999. Justo abajo, se escribe el título sensacionalista, de aquellos que hablan siempre de lo mismo, de ésos que siempre nos hartan por lo mismo. Pero, mi pensamiento cambia... al ver aquellos brillantes ojos castaños, aquellos de los que me enamoré enseguida, en una tarde inocente, ésa de cuando ingresamos al colegio. Tu recuerdo y tu presencia se quedaron tatuados en mí, como grabados a fuego.

Dios... Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde entonces¡y mi amor intacto!

Enseguida leo, que has triunfado en las elecciones dentro de un importante cargo del Ministerio de Magia... En estos momentos estaría felicitándote, por que eso era a lo que pretendías llegar, aun a costa de dejar a un lado tu vida, tus amigos, y, especialmente a mí.

¿Recuerdas aquella tarde, justo antes de ingresar a séptimo, donde me contaste lo mucho que me amabas? Mm, qué valiente, pero así eres. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que paseamos juntos, tomados de la mano, delante del atónito colegio, o, de aquella noche antes de eso, donde te prometí que regresaría con bien y que nada nos separaría?

¡Me arrepiento infinitamente de haber vuelto con aires de presunción, como si mi triunfo me hubiera asegurado de por vida, de vivir como rey! Y tú... ¿dónde quedabas¿a dónde se habían ido tanto tiempo de viajes en medio de un bosque lleno de libélulas coloridas, de soñar con formar una familia, envejecer y morir juntos?

Haberte visto bajar tu pequeño rostro, y marcharte derrotada en medio de la multitud mientras me tomaban entre los hombros, me desgarró por completo. Ninguna, me llegó a contar algún cuento nuevo, donde se relatan hermosas batallas de príncipes azulados que luchan por lo suyo, por que todos los que existían me los contaste, en aquellas noches donde nos perdíamos uno en el pensamiento del otro...

¿De verdad estarías pensando en mí¿Recordando aquellos hermosos instantes que este sentimiento que todavía albergo me hace llegar?

De verdad, quisiera dejar de estar contando esto, y correr con todas mis fuerzas, buscar en cada rincón del planeta, hasta hallarte. Pedir perdón y jurarte amor eterno, decirte que mi vida no vale sin la tuya a lado, aunque sería en vano.

Ojalá algún día te halle, y te des cuenta, de la mucha falta que me haces.

Mientras, sólo puedo observar tu fotografía, donde sales como lo que eres: una triunfadora nata.

_Si acaso te volviera a encontrar, alguna vez..._

_Escrito el 23 de mayo del 2006._


	3. Indiferencia

**Oneshot 3: Indiferencia**.

1 año. Y de verdad me sorprenden los resultados. Y volteo a verte: Sigues ahí, atenta a tus libros, igual que en el colegio. ¿Y de mí qué hay¿Soy acaso un mueble más, un objeto más, un cuadro más, al cual tratas con suma indiferencia¿O qué?

Tus paranoias me asaltan con frecuencia. Dan miedo. Mucho más de lo que crees.

Miro fijamente hacia el suelo. Y de ahí mi mirada se posa en tu rostro. Otra vez, atenta a tus compañeros fieles, los que hablan sin provocar ningún ruido, sin anunciar su llamado. Y sin embargo, informan y dicen más que uno.

Tenemos qué hablar; de mi boca emana sutilmente tu nombre.

-¿Y ahora qué? – Estás molesta, te desagrada en absoluto que te saque de tu casi permanente estado vegetativo.

Y suelto la respuesta más estúpida que nunca imaginé dar.

-No, nada. Regresa a lo tuyo. – Y tal como esperé, obedeces sin dudar.

-----------------------

-Hola, Harry. – me saludas corriendo la delgada cortina que nos cubre en el momento. Y por esa causa despierto rezongando igual a un niño en edad temprana. Al ver tu cínica sonrisa dibujada, caigo en la cuenta de que eso era lo que esperabas. Sin embargo, hago caso al llamado del astro que nos alumbra sin decir nada, y me veo obligado a mirarte.

-Quiero hablar. – dices sin más ni más, acomodándote en la cama, sentándote a mi lado.

-Eso... Hermione. Tengo cosas qué resolver. – te respondo queriendo acortar la charla, indiferente.

Y te levantas enseguida, sin importar que hayas arrastrado las blancas sábanas al suelo. Me miras con súplica. Reacción que de ti aguardaba otra vez.

-Vale, me quedo. – y sin rezongar vuelvo a establecerme. Volteo hacia ti. Y tomas la palabra. Tal como esperaba de nuevo.

-Necesito hablar sobre el empleo ofrecido por el Consejo Internacional de Aurores (1). – sentencias sin más ni más. No otra cosa.

-Ah... eso. Está bien, si yo fuera tú lo aceptaría. – respondo sin siquiera importarme lo que dijiste.

-Muy bien... – y tomas una lechuza. Escribes rápidamente lo que es tu carta de despedida para mí. Y eso duele, de verdad.

Me llena hasta el hastío tu indiferencia. Ver cómo al tenerte en la cama siento que un polo se acerca en marcha. Y que no me toques. De hecho, jamás lo has hecho.

Sólo a ti te interesa tus ascendencias, tus libros que te hablan con monotonía, tus colegas de trabajo, el qué dirán. ¿Sabes? Eres tan predecible que tus actos parecen tener más vida que tú. Es verdad. Creo que te sorprenderías si te lo comentara.

Pero sólo puedo resignarme a amarte. Por que eso, nunca se acaba. Te darías apenas por enterada si te lo comentara.

Y te vas, despidiéndome solamente con un seco _Adiós, _marcando el cruel destino que te depara en poco tiempo. Y estaré yo, ahí, indiferente, viendo las consecuencias.

----------------------

(1)Consejo Internacional de Aurores: Sé que no existe, pero lo puse para quitar la monotonía de Ministerio.

_Escrito el: 20 de junio de 2006_.


	4. Por un beso tuyo

**Por un beso tuyo**

Hoy fue día casi normal. Lo que a continuación escribo es solamente un hecho que no creo que deba pasar por alto:

─Hermione...

─Harry... ¿Es sobre algún nuevo deber de Snape o de Binns?

─No... no. Necesito otro tipo de ayuda. ─Harry, llegaste para asustarme. Aparté mi lectura pensando que habrían de machacarte en breve. Sin rezongar, sin protestar, continúo mostrando el mismo aire lacónico y paciente.

─Entonces... ¿En qué deseas que te ayude?

─Necesito ayuda, o un consejo... Sí, es urgente.

Acepté en dártelo sin protestar; únicamente me interesaba saber qué era aquéllo que parecía remorder tu conciencia.

─¿De qué se trata, Harry?

─Verás... ─No habría de ser fácil, imaginé─. Es que... necesito que me enseñes a besar.

Por la sorpresa, dejé caer de bruces el pesado volumen que cargaba. Porque en serio, ¿me pediste ayuda para aprender a besar? ¿Cómo que a besar? ¿Qué parte besar? Mi cabeza se hallaba envuelta por la incredulidad, o quizá por sensaciones raras, las cuales uno experimenta en esos momentos donde siente que el corazón late para asimilarlo, que se revuelven como si un molino los hubiese atrapado con sus aspas.

En este contexto, es difícil para una chica como yo dar lecciones de esa índole. Lo es para la chica que ha sido pasada por alto por todo tipo de hombres, para aquélla a la que sólo ven como enciclopedia humana. Sí, es sumamente duro.

Vamos, la impresión hizo que pisara mi libro (sin siquiera notar que lo maltrataba), emprendiendo la marcha hacia la mesa más cercana de donde estaba. Mis ojos miraban en varias direcciones, sin precisar objetivo alguno, buscando algo o nada. No lo sabía. Mis manos se revolvían entre ellas.

─Hermione. Lo necesito. No sabes cuánto... ─La desesperación habló por ti en un lenguaje que, hasta entonces, era desconocido para mí. Supongo que debí entender que era algo que te ahogaba por dentro, así que lo reflexioné más pronto que lo que invierto al decir "beso", y me volví hacia tu mirada.

─Y... ¿qué piensas? Es una locura, ¿no?

Me acerco, dando rienda suelta a mis instintos. Rocé la superficie de tus mejillas con mis manos y enseguida mis labios tocaron los tuyos. Nos fundimos en lo que, dependiendo de lo que pensaras, sería la única clase de este ¿curso?

Nunca pude comprender ni aclarar los sentimientos que manifiesto hacia ti hasta ese momento. ¿Cómo pude perderme de conocerte aún más? ¿Cómo dejé pasar los momentos que no tendríamos que compartir con nadie más?

Cuando separé tu rostro del mío, parecías ser sacado de una ilustración que explicaba la poción de los muertos en vida. Era extraño, era especial... indescifrable.

─Y bien... ─Trataba de sacar algo de ti, después de varios segundos─. ¿Qué te pareció?

Pero para mi sorpresa, sin tener el poder de cerrar mis ojos de nuevo, me tomaste del cabello y tus finos labios atravesaron las comisuras de los míos. Después de unos instantes, me perdí en la infinidad de aquel agradable sabor que nunca imaginé experimentar.

* * *

**Nota: **Es una hoja de diario, por eso está relatado en POV.

_Escrito el 20 de julio de 2006. Corregido el 28 de julio del 2012._


End file.
